the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Lego timeline
logo.]] This article lists notable events and releases in the history of the Lego Group. 1890s * 1895: The woodworking shop, "Billund Woodworking and Carpenter's Shop", which would eventually evolve into the Lego company which is founded in Billund, Denmark. 1910s * 1916: Ole Kirk Christiansen purchases the small woodworking shop in Billund. * 1919: Godtfred Kirk Christiansen is born. 1920s * 1924: Ole Kirk's shop burns down when a fire ignites some wood shavings. Ole Kirk builds a larger workshop, renting out most of the space, and using the rest for his own shop. 1930s * 1932: Ole Kirk Christiansen's shop nearly goes bankrupt in the depression. With a lack of normal carpentry jobs, Ole Kirk starts producing toys, many of which were wooden pull toys. * 1934: The company name Lego is coined by Christiansen from the Danish phrase leg godt, meaning "play well". Coincidentally, "Lego" also means "I assemble" in Latin. * 1935: The Lego Duck (a wooden toy) is featured. * 1937: Godtfred Kirk Christiansen starts creating models. * 1939: The company grows to 10 employees. 1940s * 1942: A fire breaks out in the factory, forcing the company to rebuild. * 1943: The company grows to 40 employees. * 1947: Ole Kirk purchases the first plastic moulding machine in Denmark, and the company begins manufacturing plastic toys. The Christiansens are inspired by samples of the "Kiddicraft Self-Locking Building Brick", a design patented by the Briton Hilary Fisher Page. December 27 - Kjeld Kirk Kristiansen is born. * 1948: The company grows to 50 employees. * 1949: Lego begins producing similar plastic bricks, calling them "Automatic Binding Bricks." 1950s * 1951: **The first ever film about Lego is shot. The photographer is Christian Lund, and the film is black and white with no sound. * 1953: ** Automatic Binding Bricks are renamed Lego Mursten, or "Lego Bricks." ** First baseplates are created. ** Godtfred Kirk Christiansen creates "system of play" that leads to the formation of Lego sets. Print * 1954: ** Godtfred Kirk Christiansen becomes junior managing director of Lego, and soon has the idea to turn Lego bricks into a toy system. ** Lego windows and doors are introduced. ** The word Lego is officially registered in Denmark. ** First beam bricks are released. * 1955: ** Lego releases its first toy "system" of the Town Plan along with 27 other sets. Print. ** Lego bricks begin selling better, but are not yet the core Lego product. ** Lego first exports toys to Sweden. ** Godtfred Kirk Christiansen demonstrates the Lego bricks at a toy fair in Nuremberg, Germany. ** First Lego trees are released. * 1956: **A sales company for Lego is built in Hohenwestedt, Germany. * 1957: ** Godtfred Kirk Christiansen is appointed Managing Director. ** First Lego flags, lights, and windows. * 1958: ** The Lego brick design is improved to allow better versatility and "locking" ability. ** Ole Kirk Christiansen dies; Godtfred inherits leadership of the Lego Company. ** The Lego company patents the stud-and-tube coupling system. This new system makes models much more stable. Sloping roof tile bricks are featured. ** The company in Billund grows to 140 employees. * 1959: ** A small staff at Lego, the "Futura" division, is established to develop ideas for new sets. ** Lego begins selling its products in other countries such as Norway, Germany, Switzerland, and the UK. ** Lego France, British Lego Ltd., Lego Belgium and Lego Sweden are established. 1960s * 1960: ** February: Another warehouse fire consumes most of Lego inventory of wooden toys. ** Production of wooden toys is discontinued; the company changes its focus to the plastic building bricks. ** Lego Finland and Lego Netherlands are established. ** By the end of the year, the company grows to 450 employees. * 1961: ** The Lego wheel is introduced. ** Sales start in the United States and Canada through a license agreement with Samsonite Corp. ** Lego Italy established * 1961–1962: **Lego makes an arrangement allowing Samsonite to begin producing and selling Lego products in Canada, an arrangement that would continue until 1988. * 1962: ** Lego sells toys in Singapore, Hong Kong, Australia, Morocco, and Japan. ** Lego 1/3 elements are introduced. * 1963: ** Cellulose acetate is abandoned in favor of the more stable ABS plastic in making Lego bricks. ** Samsonite begins producing Lego bricks under license in North America. ** Lego Austria is established. ** The Lego Group starts Modulex. * 1964: ** The first Lego sets containing instruction manuals are introduced. ** Lego sells toys in Lebanon. ** A production plant, Lego Werkzeugbau GmbH, is opened in Hohenwestedt, Germany. * 1965: ** The company in Billund grows to more than 600 employees. * 1966: ** One of Lego most successful series, the Lego train system is released. Initial train sets include a 4.5-volt motor and rails. ** Lego is now sold in 42 countries. * 1967: **First Lego hinges. * 1968: ** Train sets with a 12-volt motor are introduced. ** On June 7, the Legoland Park in Billund is opened, at which 3,000 people visit on the opening day. ** Lego bricks with magnets are introduced. * 1969: ** The Duplo system, using larger bricks and targeting younger children but also compatible with existing Lego bricks, is released. ** The company in Billund grows to 843 employees. 1970s * 1970: The company grows to 1,000 employees. * 1971: Lego introduces furniture pieces and dollhouses for girls. * 1972: Lego adds boat and ship sets, with hull pieces that actually float. ** Lego Samsonite license agreement ends ** Lego USA established in Brookfield, Connecticut. * 1973: ** Lego USA moves to its present-day location in Enfield, Connecticut. ** All Lego products are placed under one logo, a red square with the word, Lego, in white bordered by black and yellow. ** Lego first sells toys to Hungary. ** Lego Portugal is established. * 1974: ** Lego figures are launched, starting with the Lego family. ** Bricks and Pieces, the first official Lego newsletter, is introduced in the United Kingdom. ** Lego Spain is established. * 1975: ** The company grows to 2,500 employees. ** The Expert Series sets are introduced. * 1977: ** The Lego Technic (known as the Expert Builder) series is launched. ** Lego Town is launched. ** Lego Boats is launched. ** Kjeld Kirk Kristiansen joins the Lego Group management. ** Duplo people are introduced. * 1978: ** Lego introduces the minifigure with movable limbs and hands that can grasp utensils. This was the company's second most important design, after the brick itself. ** Lego Castle is introduced. ** Lego Space is introduced. * 1979: ** Kjeld Kirk Kristiansen becomes president of Lego. ** Lego introduces the Fabuland and Scala themes. ** Lego Singapore is established. 1980s * 1980: ** Lego establishes the Educational Products Department. ** New factories are opened in Switzerland and Jutland, Denmark. ** It is revealed in a survey that seventy percent of all Western European families with youngsters under the age of 14 years own Lego bricks. ** Lego train tracks are introduced. * 1981: The second generation of Lego trains is produced, including a wider variety of accessories. * 1982: ** Expert Builder series matures and becomes Technic. ** The Lego Group celebrates its 50th anniversary on August 13. ** The book, 50 years of play is published. ** Lego South Africa is established. ** First Lego wind-up engine. * 1983: ** Lego launches the Duplo Baby series. ** The company grows to 3,700 employees worldwide. * 1984: ** Lego Castle series is launched. ** Lego pneumatics are added to the Technic series. ** Lego Brazil is established. ** Lego Korea is established. * 1985: ** Light & Sound sets are introduced. ** Lego company grows to 5,000 employees worldwide; 3,000 of them being in Billund. ** The gearstick is introduced. ** Danish Foreign Minister, Uffe Ellemann-Jensen, opens the LEGO Centre at Birkenhead Point in Sydney Australia, the first permanent LEGO shop outside Billund * 1986: ** Lego Technic robots controlled by computers are placed in schools. ** Light and Sound sets are launched of Lego Town and Space themes. ** Another factory in Manaus, Brazil is opened. ** Godtfred Kirk Christiansen resigns as chairman of the board of Lego System A/S and Lego Overseas. ** Kjeld Kirk Kristiansen takes over for Godtfred Kirk Christiansen. * 1987: ** Forestman, Crusaders, and Black Knights, sub-lines of Lego Castle, are introduced. ** Blacktron I and Futuron, sub-lines of Lego Space, are introduced. ** Lego reaches almost 6,000 employees. ** Lego South Africa is closed. ** Lego Club is established. * 1988: ** The first Lego World Cup building contest is held in Billund. ** Lego Canada is established. ** The "Brick Separator" is introduced. * 1989: ** Lego Pirates theme is launched. ** Lego Educational Products Department is renamed Lego Dacta. ** Brick Kicks, the first official Lego Club magazine, is introduced. ** Space Police I, a sub-line of Lego Space is introduced. 1990s *1990 ** Lego Model Team sets are released. ** Lego is one of the top 10 toy companies of 1990. ** Forestman is discontinued. ** The Blacktron I and Futuron themes are discontinued. ** Space Police I is discontinued. ** M:Tron, a sub-line of Lego Space is introduced. ** Lego Malaysia is established. ** The Duplo Zoo is launched. ** 9V Technic motors are first introduced in Europe, starting phase-out of 4.5V system. *1991 ** 9V Technic motors are introduced in other markets including North America. ** 9V Trains motors are made 9V to bring the system into line with the rest of the Lego range. ** Lego Paradisa is launched. ** Blacktron II, a sub-line of Lego Space is introduced. ** Imperial Guards, a sub-line of Lego Pirates is introduced. ** The company grows to 7,550 employees. *1992 ** Lego sets two Guinness World Records. Lego Castle and Lego Tower. ** Paradisa and Duplo Toolo sets are introduced. ** On Swedish television, the world's largest Lego Castle is built. ** The Crusaders theme is discontinued. ** Wolfpack, a sub-line of Lego Castle is introduced. ** Space Police II, a sub-line of Lego Space is introduced. ** Lego Japan is established. ** Lego Hungary is established. ** The first Lego Imagination Center is opened in Mall of America (owned by Triple Five Group) in Bloomington, Minnesota, United States. *1993 ** Duplo introduces a train and a parrot-shaped "brickvac" that could scoop Lego pieces up off the floor. ** Space Police I is re-released. ** Wolfpack, a sub-line of Lego Castle is discontinued. ** Dragon Masters is introduced. ** M:Tron, a sub-line of Lego Space is discontinued. ** Blacktron II, a sub-line of Lego Space is discontinued. ** Space Police II, a sub-line of Lego Space is discontinued. ** Ice Planet 2002, a sub-line of Lego Space is introduced. ** Lego South Africa re-established. ** The orange transparent brick is introduced. *1994 ** The Black Knights theme is discontinued. ** Ice Planet 2002, a sub-line of Lego Space is discontinued. ** Unitron, a sub-line of Lego Space is introduced. ** Spyrius, a sub-line of Lego Space is introduced. ** Islanders, a sub-line of Lego Pirates is introduced. ** Lego Mexico is established. ** The company grows to 8,880 employees worldwide. ** First pink Lego bricks. ** Brick Kicks, the official Lego Club Magazine, is renamed Lego Mania Magazine. *1995 ** Lego Primo series is introduced. ** Lego Aquazone is introduced. ** Royal Knights, a sub-line of Lego Castle is introduced. ** Unitron is discontinued. ** Imperial Guards, a sub-line of Lego Pirates is discontinued. ** Lego TechBuild, a sub-line of Lego Technic is introduced. ** Lego TechPlay, another sub-line of Lego Technic is introduced. ** Godtfred Kirk Christiansen, son of the company's founder, dies. ** Lego Belgium and Lego Netherlands become Lego Benelux. ** Lego dolphin element is introduced. *1996 ** Legoland Windsor is opened in the United Kingdom. ** The Lego Watch System is launched. ** Lego Wild West is introduced. ** Lego.com is launched. ** Dark Forest, a sub-line of Lego Castle is introduced. ** Time Cruisers is introduced. ** Spyrius theme is discontinued. ** Exploriens, a sub-line of Lego Space is introduced. ** Imperial Armada, a sub-line of Lego Pirates is introduced. ** Legoland Billund reaches 25 million visitors since its opening in 1968. ** It is estimated that 180 billion Lego elements have been made and over 300 million people worldwide play with them. *1997 ** Lego launches its first computer game, Lego Island. ** Lego introduces fiber-optic elements. ** Lego Paradisa is discontinued. ** Lego Divers is introduced. ** Fright Knights, a sub-line of Lego Castle is introduced. ** Time Twisters, a sub-line of Time Cruisers is introduced. ** Roboforce, a sub-line of Lego Space is introduced. ** UFO, a sub-line of Lego Space is introduced. ** Aquaraiders, a sub-line of Lego Aquazone is introduced. *1998 ** Lego launches the Lego Creator, Loco, and Chess computer games. ** Lego introduces beige bricks. ** Lego Adventurers and Insectoids series are introduced. ** Lego releases Mindstorms, a programmable computerized brick with Lego-compatible sensors and motors. ** The red Lego logo introduced in 1973 is updated. It is a graphically tightened version of the logo used for the past 25 years. ** Lego rereleases the Crusaders, Black Knights, and Dragon Masters themes. ** Insectoids, a sub-line of Lego Space is introduced. ** Lego Cyberslam, is introduced. *1999 ** Legoland California opens in Carlsbad, California. ** Lego Rock Raiders series is introduced. ** Lego produces the first licensed theme with Lucasfilm - Star Wars ** UFO and Insectoids themes are discontinued. ** Jungle a sub-line of Lego Adventurers is introduced. ** Lego Underground is introduced. ** Lego Slizers (Throwbots) are introduced. 2000s *2000 **Knights' Kingdom, Life on Mars, and Soccer/Football are introduced. **Dino Island, a sub-line of Lego Adventurers is introduced, then discontinued. RoboRiders are also introduced, then discontinued. **Lego Underground (Rock Raiders) and Lego Throwbots are discontinued. **Lego Studios is introduced. **The British Association of Toy Retailers names the Lego brick "Toy of the Century". *2001 **Lego Bionicle is launched both in Europe and United States. **Lego Brand Retail stores are opened in England, Germany, and Russia. **Lego Life on Mars is introduced, then discontinued. **Lego Alpha Team and Lego Harry Potter are introduced. **Lego Serious Play is unveiled. **Lego Jack Stone. **Jorgen Vig Knurdstrom joined The LEGO Group *2002 **Company slogan changes from "Just Imagine..." to "Play On". **Lego Wild West is discontinued. **Lego Island Xtreme Stunts, Spider-Man, and Lego Racers are introduced. **Lego Mania Magazine issues are changed to Lego Magazine. **Legoland Germany opened May 17, 2002 in Günzburg. *2003 **Lego introduces new skin tones for mini-figures based on actual people. **Clikits, Lego Designer, Lego Hockey, Lego Basketball, and Lego Gravity Games are introduced. **Orient Expedition, a sub-line of Adventurers is introduced. **Lego Island Xtreme Stunts is discontinued. **Lego Inventor is introduced, then discontinued. **Lego World City is introduced. **Lego minifigure celebrates its 25th birthday. **The first full-length CGI LEGO movie, Bionicle: Mask of Light is released. *2004 **Lego Quatro brick is introduced for children ages 1–3. **Lego Knights' Kingdom II is introduced. **Orient Expedition, a sub-line of Lego Adventurers is discontinued. **Lego Spider-Man, Lego World City, and Lego Gravity Games are discontinued. **Lego Group reports record loss for 2003 fiscal year. ** The colors Dark Stone Grey (199), Medium Stone Grey (194) and Bright Purple (221) replaces Dark Grey, Grey and Medium Reddish Violet, respectively. ** The color Medium Lilac (268) is introduced. **Jorgen Vig Knurdstrom is appointed CEO of The LEGO Group (The first non-family CEO in Lego history) *2005 **Lego System celebrates its 50th anniversary. **Lego Group sells Legoland parks to Merlin Entertainments Group. **Lego Alpha Team is discontinued. **Lego City is introduced. **Lego Dino Attack/Dino 2010 is introduced. **Lego Vikings is introduced. *2006 **Lego Exo-Force is introduced. **Lego Batman is introduced. **Avatar: The Last Airbender is introduced then discontinued. **SpongeBob SquarePants is introduced. **Lego Sports is reintroduced. **Remote control (RC) trains are introduced. **Lego Mindstorms NXT 1.0 is released. **Lego Quatro is discontinued. ** The color Medium Azure is introduced. *2007 **Lego Aqua Raiders, and Mars Mission are introduced. **Lego Castle is reintroduced. **Lego 9V trains discontinued. **Lego Aqua Raiders is discontinued. *2008 **On January 28, 2008, Lego celebrated the 50th anniversary of the patent on its interlocking blocks. **Lego Mindstorms celebrates its 10th anniversary. **Lego minifigure celebrates its 30th birthday. **Lego Architecture is introduced **Lego Indiana Jones, Speed Racer, and Agents are introduced. **Lego Exo-Force is discontinued. **Mars Mission is discontinued. ** Speed racer is discontinued *2009 **Lego Mindstorms NXT 2.0 is released. **Agents 2.0 is released. **Lego Star Wars' 10th anniversary. **Legoland California 10th anniversary. **Lego Power Miners is introduced. **Lego Pirates is reintroduced. **Lego Batman is discontinued. **Lego Games are introduced. **Lego Space Police III is introduced. 2010s *2010 ** Lego Ben 10. ** Lego Atlantis is introduced. ** Lego Toy Story. ** Duplo Cars is introduced. ** Lego Harry Potter is reintroduced. ** Lego Prince of Persia. ** Lego Hero Factory is introduced. ** Lego Space Police III is discontinued. ** Lego World Racers is introduced. ** Lego Kingdoms is introduced. **Bionicle is discontinued. **Lego Universe is launched. **Lego Minifigures Series 1 and 2. *2011 ** Lego Minifigures Series 3, 4 and 5. ** Lego Ninjago is introduced. ** Lego Cars is introduced. ** Lego Pirates of the Caribbean. ** Lego Alien Conquest is introduced. ** Lego Power Miners is discontinued. ** SpongeBob SquarePants is reintroduced. ** Duplo Winnie The Pooh is introduced. ** Lego Life of George. ** Lego City Space theme is reintroduced. ** Lego Master Builders Academy (MBA) is introduced. ** Legoland Florida opens. ** Lego Pharaoh's Quest is discontinued. ** Lego Harry Potter is discontinued. ** The color Olive Green (330) is introduced as part of Lego Cars. *2012 ** Lego Universe is discontinued. ** Lego Dino. ** Lego Minifigures Series 6, 7 and 8. ** Legoland Malaysia opens. ** Lego Super Heroes theme is introduced. ** Lego Friends theme is introduced. ** Lego Monster Fighters. ** Lego Disney Princess is introduced. ** Lego Alien Conquest is discontinued. ** Lego Build and Rebuild is introduced. ** Lego Lord of the Rings is introduced. ** Lego The Hobbit is introduced. ** The colors Dark Azure (321), Medium Azure (322), Aqua (323), Medium Lavender (324), Lavender (325), are introduced as part of the Friends theme. ** The color Spring Yellowish Green (326) is introduced as part of Disney Princess. *2013 ** Lego Minifigures Series 9, 10 and 11. ** Lego Galaxy Squad is introduced. ** Lego Ninjago is discontinued ** Lego Legends of Chima is introduced. ** Lego Mindstorms EV3 is introduced. ** Duplo Mickey Mouse & Friends is introduced. ** Lego Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles is introduced. ** Lego Lone Ranger. *2014 ** Lego Mixels. ** Lego Minifigures Series 12. ** Lego Ninjago is re-introduced ** The Lego Movie, released theatrically in movie cinemas on February 7, 2014. ** Lego 30th anniversary of Ghostbusters is introduced. Ecto-1. ** The LEGO Movie (Theme). ** Lego The Simpsons. ** Lego Ultra Agents is introduced. ** Lego Hobbit is discontinued. *2015 ** Lego Minifigures Series 13 and 14. ** Bionicle is re-released. **Lego Scooby Doo is released. **Warner Bros announce that there would be a LEGO Batman Movie and a sequel to The LEGO Movie. *2016 ** Lego Nexo Knights is introduced ** Lego Minifigures Series 15 and 16. **LEGO The Angry Birds Movie sets are released. *2017 **Lego Batman Movie Minifigures Series **The Lego Batman Movie released in Cinemas, distributed by Warner Bros. **Lego Batman Movie (theme) **Lego Minifigures Series 17 **The Lego Ninjago Movie released in Cinemas on September 22, 2017. **Lego Ninjago Movie Video Game releases on PS4, Xbox One and, Microsoft Windows on September 22, 2017. **It is revealed that Unikitty, a character from The Lego Movie, would have her own TV show on Cartoon Network, titled "Unikitty!". **Jorgen Vig Knurdstrom steps down as CEO and Bali Padda is appointed CEO on 1 January 2017 **Bali Padda steps down as CEO and Niels B. Christiansen is appointed new CEO 1 October 2017 *2018 **Lego J.K. Rowling's Wizarding World, Lego Unikitty!, and Lego The Powerpuff Girls are introduced. References * 50 Years of Play - Internal Lego publication from 1982 * The World of LEGO Toys, Henry Wiencek, 1987 External links * Timeline on the official Lego website Category:Culture-related timelines Timeline